


Warmth

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [4]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Fluff, Is Kurogane oblivious or not?, Kogane has no Chill, Kogane hates Sincline with a hate that's more than hate, M/M, dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Kogane Akira was no stranger to Isamu’s warmth.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving wrting this series! It's just so fun to play around with those two! It's like an epic battle, Akira VS Sincline, for the heart of the fiery Kurogane Isamu!
> 
> And because Sincline is naturally a dark and twisted character, I can go all out without feeling like I'm making a mistake, like I do when I have to make VLD Lotor be the evil one.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

Though he’d never felt it towards someone he considered a friend, maybe even a little sibling as he did that day.

He could understand why Fala would do what she did.

Raible and Hys had put the Princess in too high stakes, they pressured her into being and thinking how they wanted her to be and while, yes, she still fought it all, her stubbornness also worked against her.

She was their superior, and the future ruler of the planet, made sense for her to be able to pilot the Black Lion, the head of Golion. The last defense of Altea.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry.

Angry because she did it behind their backs, clearly showing she didn’t trust them to train her fairly because she was a woman.

He was angry at them for not being a good enough team to the point she concluded that doing things alone would be for the best.

Angry because she put herself and the others at danger, for there was no way she’d be able to fully control the Black Lion.

He was angry at her for completely disregarding her safety and the other’s.

Angry, angry, angry.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

Didn’t mean he liked it.

And, of course, the universe gave no rest for the ragged.

Jealousy was cold. Wrath was hot. Hate was electrifying.

The moment the alarms started blaring, Akira’s searing anger let go of him, like a snake shedding its skin, to give place of a bright shade of electrifying hate. He knew, before even getting on the control room, who exactly was attacking them.

His rage still burned at the back of his mind, feeding off of Fala’s decisions, but he had other things to worry about. In any other situation, he’d go to Blue Lion, but knowing exactly who was inside that tacky Galra ship, he had to thread carefully.

“Moody, go to Blue Lion, and I’ll pilot the Red Lion.”

Kurogane Isamu was no stranger to Kogane Akira’s emotions.

It showed when he agreed easier than he’d usually do to Chief’s plans. Seido and Suzuishi looked unfazed, understanding their leader and his right hand man had a dynamic they had no hopes off fully understanding. Raible did raise an eyebrow, but as long as they did what they needed and protected the Princess, he’d let them do whatever they wanted.

Kogane was right, of course, and the enemy focused solely on the Red Lion. On the Lion Isamu piloted. Definitely it was Sincline sitting inside the ship, hoping to kidnap the man with a fiery soul. Hatred was a darn good radar for pests.

You know the curious thing about hate, though? It was like electricity, lightning waiting to strike. But it only that. It bestowed it’s judgement and left. The after effects might stay for longer, or for ever, but the lightning itself? Gone, recharging for the next time it came down again.

But wrath burned like fire. Anger was hot. And fire consumed and grew as long as there were anything to burn. Festering like a plague and just as unstoppable.

He’d to admit, though, he could’ve handled the situation a lot better.

But.

Kogane Akira was still human.

“I feel bad for the Princess, you know? I understand why she did it, but still! Rushing things like that? Not cool!”

“That’s something coming from you, Moody.”

Luckily for him, Kurogane Isamu was also a human.

Isamu understood.

Isamu was a welcome warmth, much different from the anger yet just as burning. Letting the side of his body lean completely on his right hand man, he closed his eyes and sighed, a long, drawled sigh of a tired human. A slightly bigger hand grabbed his, warm thumb slowly massaging his rough skin.

“Your skin is so soft, Isamu.”

“Woah, first you’re all touchy-feely, then you blurt out a compliment about my skin-much appreciated, mind you-and call me by my first name?” Kogane felt Kurogane’s rumbling chuckles more than he heard them. “You’re so tired you’re starting to sound drunk, Chief. Go to sleep, you’ll get cranky.”

“Again, that is something coming from you.”

More silent chuckles, ones he knew were silent just for him, just so he could fall asleep without much noise. It was okay, though. He could listen to the boisterous laugh his right hand man liked to produce at day time, when he could keep it in his memory properly. His conscience slowly faded away was Moody put an arm around him and carefully laid his head on a leather covered shoulder.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to anger.

It was hot and burned everything it touched.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to Kurogane Isamu.

Who was also hot, who also burned, but instead of destruction, his fire brought safety.

Kogane Akira was no stranger to Isamu’s warmth.

His last thought was a cheerful reminder that Sincline would never get to be one.

Kogane Akira was, apparently, also no stranger to smugness.


End file.
